Question: How many numbers are in the list $ -33, -28, -23, \ldots, 52, 57?$
Add 3 to each member of the list to get $-30,-25,-20,\ldots,55,60$, and divide by 5 to get $-6$,$-5$,$-4$,$\ldots$, $11$,$12$. Adding 7 to each number in the list gives $1,2,3,\ldots,18,19$, so there are $\boxed{19}$ numbers in the list.